The present application relates to a microscope and a ghosting elimination method.
In the related art, a motor-driven microscope in which a condenser lens, a visual field diaphragm, an aperture diaphragm, the optical axis direction driving mechanism for the objective lens of a sample stage, a filter, a dimming power supply with respect to a light source, and the like are automatically adjusted in accordance with the switching of the objective lens has been disclosed (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-133311).